


When Away At Night

by Akru899



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Jack gets a little lonely, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akru899/pseuds/Akru899
Summary: Jack enjoys himself a little while thinking about Bitty.





	When Away At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Check Please! and its characters are created by, and belong to, Ngozi Ukazu.

Jack reclined on his bed with a sigh. Nights like this were among his favorites; freshly showered (he virtually never took showers at night, except for the rare occasion when he felt the need to unwind further) in his dark, quiet room, his window open to let the cool nighttime breeze in. If Bitty were here, he’d probably insist on lighting a scented candle (they only gave Jack a headache), just to tie it all together.

 _Bitty._ Jack rested a hand on his bare stomach, staring up at his ceiling. He missed Bitty, but he knew he’d be seeing him again by next week. However, a night like this could have only been made better if Bitty were there now. Jack thought of the last time they were together, when Bitty perched himself on top of him while he lay in bed. He was only wearing his underwear and an undone button-down (it was really just for show, at that point) when he straddled Jack at first. Jack had chuckled, holding Bitty’s waist gently (it was almost becoming muscle-memory) as he grinned and got to work on Jack’s neck and shoulders. Jack closed his eyes and groaned, low and deep, almost imperceptible except for the rumbling Bitty could feel in his chest, letting his hands glide further back until he was squeezing Bitty’s ass (a treasured pastime), maybe a little too tightly, and…

 _Oh_.

Jack looked at the slowly forming bulge in his boxers. His face wasn’t the _only_ place blood rushed to when he thought about Bitty.

Unlike most of his teammates, Jack had never really made a big habit out of taming the beast (as Shitty so affectionately called it), but that changed (not insignificantly) after Bitty came along. It wasn’t until _after_ he and Bitty had started dating that he realized why his libido had been unusually charged. And when Jack was away from Bitty, far more often now after joining the NHL? That was another matter entirely.

Jack began to rub his chest lightly, improvising for the lack of foreplay (not that he and Bitty spared much time for that most of the time anyway). His breath was already beginning to quicken, his heartbeat becoming erratic. He’d always felt an odd prick of shame whenever he did this, something his teammates never seemed to struggle with. He felt as if he were violating the privacy of the men he fantasized about. _What would they think if they knew…?_

With his other hand, Jack reached gently down his boxers, squeezing his balls slightly. He made a noise somewhere between an exhale and a moan as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. _Those thoughts are stupid,_ he’d decided then.

He moved to take his boxers off, now fully erect. He pushed them down slowly, allowing his dick to stand at full attention. He stopped for a moment, remembering the fact that his window was still open. If someone from the building across looked out right now, or someone on the ground walked by and looked up, they’d probably be able to get a pretty good view of him.

He didn’t plan on admitting to anyone that the risk of being seen made him a little more excited.

He hastily removed his boxers, throwing them off to the side of his bed then resting his hands on his stomach. He wasn’t sure where to begin, but he was determined to make this last as long as he could. He closed his eyes again and thought of Bitty. Bitty’s hair. Bitty’s neck. Bitty’s gentle, nimble bakers hands, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, clutching his shoulders, the way his long, slender fingers curled around Jack’s cock…

Which was now (though he wasn’t quite sure when it happened) loosely in his own hand. He began to stroke slowly, repressing (with some difficulty) any instinct towards urgency. He went as deliberately slow as he could handle, effectively teasing his own cock, drawing out a rare whimper when his fingers brushed against the head. He stopped for a moment, attempting to gather his composure. With his free hand, he continued to rub his chest until he swiped across his nipple and felt that familiar jolt that sent straight to his dick. He grunted and continued to tease his nipple, picking up his pace on his cock all the while. A bead of precum had begun to slowly run down his shaft, quickly getting smeared by his hand along his length. His cock was practically throbbing in his hand; his balls had already begun to retract, tightening around the base of his shaft. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer now.

Bringing his left hand to his lips, Jack put his index and middle fingers in his mouth, licking them until he felt them sufficiently slicked. He spread his legs a little more, lying flat on his back as he brought his knee towards his chest, and snaked his hand around to his ass. He didn’t indulge in this often at all - he didn’t even give fingering himself a try until he was 18. But now that he knew where to look…

He teased the rim of his ass for a moment, relishing the initial shock of sensitivity. Without much thought, he finally slipped one finger in, teasing around, pushing in and out a little. Precum began to pool on his stomach as he slowly inserted the second finger, biting his lip. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his fingers thrusting and feeling for that one spot. He shifted his body a bit on his side, hoping to get a better angle, when finally, gasping, he hit his prostate, his fingers grazing that small, hard knot as he moaned freely, not even attempting to control his volume anymore.

Jack continued to think of Bitty as he fucked his hand, imagining him riding him, a sweaty, moaning mess as Jack gripped his hips tightly, thrusting into him, his mind becoming a blur as the only thing he could focus on was the tightness around his cock, the man on top of him whimpering his name, his nails digging into Jack’s chest as his thrusts grew needier, faster, sloppier, until he couldn’t take anymore, until…

Jack practically shouted as he came, the white ropes shooting hot onto his hand and chest, some landing on his chin. His body dropped unceremoniously back on his mattress, his arms spread on either side of the bed, panting as if he’d just finished a game. His mind was a fog, but the good kind, the best kind. He grabbed his discarded boxers to wipe the cum off his chest, already beginning to dry with the chilly air wafting through his window.

He went to the bathroom to continue washing up, then threw on a clean pair of boxers. By the time he was settled back in bed, he heard a chime from his cell phone.

_From Bits: Honey, are you dead or just asleep?_

_Sorry, Bits, just very tired tonight,_ Jack replied.

Bitty’s reply came in less than a minute. _That’s alright, sweetheart, I just wanted to make sure you were okay!_

Jack smiled. _Of course, and thank you, babe. Have a good night, Bits, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so. This is literally the first smut I've ever written, so my apologies if it's a little lacking. This was... interesting to write. I'm a more experienced writer now for it (not really).
> 
> But, really, let me know what you think (please!) and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
